1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to resin compositions containing a reactive oligomer having allyl ester groups, films using the resin compositions and a process for producing the films.
2. Description of Prior Art
Molded articles of an allyl ester resin have excellent heat resistance, transparency, weatherability, electrical properties and mechanical properties and are also recently found to have excellent optical properties. Therefore, the molded articles are advantageously used in various applications such as laminated plastics, artificial marbles and anti-crack materials for unsaturated polyester resins as well as optical materials such as lenses, spectacle lenses, optical discs and prisms.
The molded articles using such an allyl ester resin are generally produced by cast molding in which the liquid resin is injected into a glass mold or a metal mold and then heated for curing, or by compression molding in which a clay-like mass obtained by mixing the liquid resin with a filler is placed in a metal mold and heated under pressure for curing (for example, refer to Patent Document 1)
The form of optical materials as required is diversified along with recent development of an optical industry. In particular, there are increasing needs for components of various image display devices, such as liquid crystal panels and liquid crystal display devices, and for film-shaped molded articles used in self emission type display devices other than liquid crystal display devices, such as organic electroluminescence (EL) display, plasma display (PD) and field emission display (FED) devices. As the film-shaped molded articles, molded articles of an allyl ester resin having excellent heat resistance, transparency and optical properties are promising. However, in the molding method for an allyl ester resin disclosed in the Patent Document 1, etc., it is difficult to prepare a thin film molded article having a thickness of about 100 μm with a high thickness precision. Thus, there is a demand for development of film-shaped molded articles of an allyl ester resin.
Patent Document 1: JP 2002-69035A